Important Information
by Eden Marths
Summary: ATTENTION! Please read this very important notice, that will change your entire outlook on Avatar. *WARNING SPOILERS* There are major spoliers for The Promise Part 1. But you still need to know this info. I do not want anyone to be factually incorrect. So please read, and review. Sorry, not a story. :)
1. Chapter 1

** OH MY GOOOOOODDDDDD! I just read The Promise Part 1! OH MY GOOOOOOOODDDDDDD! You would not believe it! It will change your entire outlook on Avatar, and Life! *SPOILERS* If you haven't read The Promise Part 1, stop reading NOW. If you continued to read, you cannot blame me for the spoilers, or your heart attack from the shock. Are you ready? Are you sure? Sit down. Remember, SPOILERS, heart attack, change your entire outlook. Now. Are you ready? Let's hope!**

* * *

**AND NOW. FOR THE BIG EVENT, THAT WILL CHANGE YOUR ENTIRE OUTLOOK ON AVATAR:**

* * *

***Drum Roll***

* * *

**Zuko is not the Prince of the Fire Nation.**

* * *

** You probably just said "What?" Well, unfortunately, it is true. Zuko is Ursa's kid by another dude! OH MY GOOOOOOOOODDDDD! I know right. I still can't believe it! Apparently, Ursa was engaged before Ozai, came and took her. (It was an "arranged" marriage. In other words, Ozai asked for Ursa's hand, and she accepted, because it was "an honor to her family" to be asked for marriage, by Fire Prince Ozai.) And apparently, she was pregnant by the guy she was engaged to before, Ikem. So, that explains EVERYTHING! Ozai found out by traitorous servant, and was very angry, so that is probably why he dislikes Zuko so much, cause he's actually not his son. That also means, that Zuko shouldn't be Fire Lord, because he has no royal blood, and that bat-crap-crazy Azula, has full right to be Fire Lord. So, PROBLEMS! And also Azula wants to kill Ursa, because she's convinced that, Ursa made everyone turn against her, or something. She's got some serious issues. **

**So, please leave your crazy comments, and let me know if your alive or not. Thanks! **** And sorry this is not a story, but I will be making one sometime soon, and feel free to leave suggestions!**

**Thanks! :)**

**- Eden Marths**


	2. Chapter 2

REVEIWS**:**

**Greendeluge: **_Now this news really is shocking, but let's just calm down and think this through. The moment The Search came out, sh*t really hit the fan. Just look at how the fandom reacted at Tumblr! A lot are majorly disappointed and downright pissed at the turn of events. Though I really think that Bryke and Gene Yang are trolling us!_

_Let's try to look things at a different perspective._

_Now, if we simply accept that Zuko is not Ozai's son, then his whole conflict throughout the series is entirely worthless. The whole point of Zuko's struggles is to come to terms with his identity and how this affects his whole being. He went through 3 SEASONS coming to terms with this, and bam, a letter from a very dubious source (conveniently located at Azula's boot, like what) and him believing it immediately is like a slap to the face. His arc focuses on the warring sides of his bloodline, both of Sozin's and of Roku's. _

_We could say that "Yeah, Zuko's not Ozai's because he is nothing like him! Azula takes after Ozai more", but let's not forget, genetics alone does not dictate how a child turns out to be. It could be factored to several things: how the parent/s raised their child, immediate environment, society, peer pressure, among others. Favoritism is blatant in this family, and this is pointed out a lot of times in the course of the series. _

_Most importantly: AZULA ALWAYS LIES. Who's to say she didn't cook this up from the start? As Zuko's sister, she knows all the right buttons to push, how to play on his insecurities and fears, and she pushed and played reaaally hard. Alas for sibling rivalry! Hooray for drama! Not just drama, this being Azula's plot is very much in character. As we all know it, Azula always lies._

_Now I'm not saying that we should forget the possibility that Zuko is not Ikem's, because Zuko does share some physical similarities with him. Ursa and Ikem are very much in love, and it is a very likely possibility that they have done "it" before their engagement. Pre-marital sex is eluded in some points around Book 3, but I digress for it'll lead to another rant. But! Let's not forget that Zuko is the spitting image of Ozai as well. The letter the servant gave to Ozai may or may not be the same letter Zuko got from Azula (see Azula plot above). Ozai and Azula might have conspired this whole thing, to put at either back at the throne. It's like a wrench jammed in our systems no? We don't know what to believe in. Welcome to trolling!_

_Admittedly, I'm skeptical on how the comics can turn everything right again in our beloved fandom. Bryke and Gene really did a good number on it with this fantastic (? loll) comics. But let's just hold out hope for the next two installments! The Search pt. II is coming out this July (I think?). Hopefully, they can smooth things over, but hey, a little drama is always welcome :)_

_Teller, let's not get too panicky and wait for the next two installments. It's not yet the final nail on the coffin!_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I totally get what you're saying! I know what you mean by Zuko trying to "find himself", but that was because of Ozai, Azula, and the banishment of his mother. Now, Azula just doesn't like him, but that explains why Ozai disliked Zuko, so much, and favored Azula, because when Ozai found out that he wasn't his, Zuko was like a toddler. The letter was actually from his mother, Ursa, addressed to her hometown for the man she was engaged to before, Ikem. The reason why Azula had it was because she talked to Ozai, in private which was not smart for Zuko, and he told her the story and everything, and told her about the letter, and where to find it. Azula then escaped her confinement, and went to find it, in one of Ozai's secret rooms. She then made a deal with Zuko, that she and he could go search for their mother together, with no bindings, chains, or guards. And Zuko agreed. The only part is he may not have Sozin's blood in him, but he still has Roku's, because his mother is a descendent, of Roku's.

Yes, I know that Zuko was not influenced just by genes, but let's not forget where he grew up. His mother loved him dearly but left when he was little, and Ozai hated him, and burned his face, then banished him! He also grew up in the middle of a war zone, that his dad just so happened to be the head of! And society could not have been nice to him, being a Prince, he was taught how to act right, and all the "proper" things to do, and had to be perfect in all ways. Plus, he had Azula always picking on him, pressuring him into doing things, while taunting him with her firebending skills, which did not help his situation. And it most certainly did not help him that his father clearly liked Azula more than him, and showed it, too. So that means, any, and most likely all, of those situations influenced how he became.

There is also the possibility, which she could have made up this whole scheme, but it would take longer than half an hour, to make it, which is how long she spent with Ozai. That is also the only times she's ever been with Ozai, alone.

You are right that Ikem could have gotten Ursa pregnant before they got married, which is not unheard of. Also, Zuko does have the same eyes as Ikem, like Ursa described, but he does look remarkably like Ozai. He also has Ozai's personality, and… temperamental problems. And your right it may not have been the same letter, but it was implied, so obviously the writers wanted us to think it was. But that was probably part of their plan all along!

Well, there are two other parts to the book, and they could always add more books, so I'm sure everything will turn out okay. I was just really shocked. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**HoodedAirBender:**

_Here's the part that confuses me, Ikem proposes to Ursa and right after he does so, she goes to tell her mother the good news and suddenly ol' Ozai is there to propose himself! She accepts and Zuko is born, but that means she and Ikem would've had to...have done it...long before he proposed. Which is weird to think because they were only young teenagers back then. _ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, actually since she wasn't showing, she could have only been a few weeks, or even days along, so it actually was nine months after she was married to Ozai, when Zuko was born, which was completely normal. In the Avatar world it's not completely horrible for that to happen, the Ursa x Ikem thing, so actually, it's not that big of a deal. Anyways, it really didn't give Ursa an age, so she could have been anywhere from 16 to 20, which getting pregnant at that age is not unheard of back then. In kingdoms and things, princesses would be married of at age 16, and expected to bear children. So, really it's not that surprising, that she was pregnant that young. Thanks for the reveiw!

-Eden Marths


End file.
